1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a loading ramp that may be utilized with a trailer that transports an all-terrain or four-wheel type of vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Many individuals enjoy recreational all-terrain vehicles (ATV) that are utilized for off road adventures through the countryside. These small vehicles are usually loaded into trailers or directly into the bed of a pickup truck for transportation to the desired area of use. The all-terrain vehicle may be driven on a wider variety of terrain than your normal street vehicle. Although the operation an ATV is similar to a motorcycle, the ATV usually includes four wheels and travels at slower speeds as compared to a motorcycle. Although some ATVs are legal to drive on a street or road, most of the time ATV's are driven in the open countryside area and are transported to off road locations.
Many times trailers are provided to transport the four-wheel ATV where the trailer is hitched to a pickup truck. On occasion where more than one ATV is being transported, an ATV may be loaded into the flatbed of the truck and another one in the trailer that is hitched to the truck. In order to transport ATV's in this manner, it is required that the trailer be unhitched in order to load one ATV into the bed area of a truck. Presently an effective mechanism or device does not exist that may assist in the loading of the truck bed without the necessity of removing the trailer.
Examples of loading ramps designed for ATV vehicles are prevalent in the prior art. One particular example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,549 discloses a foldable ramp for on/off loading of all-terrain recreational vehicles from the rear of trucks, trailers and vans. The ramp of the '549 patent may be folded and stored under the wheelbase of the all-terrain vehicle when not being used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,421 discloses a ramp assembly that provides for the loading of small off-the-road vehicles onto and unloading such vehicles from the bed of a pickup truck. The ramp assembly of the '421 patent includes flexible support such as a sheet of lightweight chain link that is connected to the upper end of the corner post of a truck bed during the loading of the vehicle into the truck. As demonstrated above a variety of ramps are provided for loading vehicles directly onto the bed of a truck however little exists to assist in the direct loading of a vehicle from an ATV trailer to the bed of a pickup truck.